


【盾冬】全世界欠你一个葬礼(一发完)

by NaN_nan



Series: 盾冬短篇合集 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaN_nan/pseuds/NaN_nan
Summary: 一发完，接A4，银护离开地球。Bucky听闻他们会路过沃弥尔星,即Nat牺牲自己换取灵魂宝石的地方。于是，他想去看看……主盾冬，冬寡友情向。For Natalia Alianovna Romanova.





	【盾冬】全世界欠你一个葬礼(一发完)

“今天的飞船是不是太挤了点？”  
奎尔一脸嫌弃地看着Thor和完全陌生的Bucky，又斜眼瞟着火箭，“你交朋友的速度比兔子下崽还快！我们这很快就要有一大群船长了？哈？”  
“闭嘴吧！胖子！Thor，抱歉，我不是说你。”火箭龇着牙，转脸又夺走了Groot手里的游戏机，“别再打了！一个个都不省心，我都快成老妈子了！”  
他跳回驾驶位，前倾身体调整了下推进器把手，“有谁没做过星际跳跃？”  
在所有人的注目中，Bucky默默地抬起了手。  
“说好了，只是顺路去一趟沃弥尔星，我答应过Sam一定把你送回地球，他还得支付费用。如果你要赖在那或者船上不走，那条漂亮的胳膊就归我了！”他补充了一句，“吐了也要加钱！”  
“别担心，小兔子。”Bucky举着手笑着，“那里有位红脸的老朋友，他可是和你一样，一点都不希望我留下来。”

在两个令人不适的星际跳跃后，飞船进入平飞。“一小时后着陆！”火箭略带急躁的声音从公共频道传来。  
“Loki跟我提过你，”Thor坐在桌边，晃着手里的啤酒，用瓶尖指了指他，“你比想象的瘦弱。”  
“Steve也跟我提过你，”Bucky靠在墙边，用笑话做着还击，“你比想象的胖。”  
“他们俩都不在了，不是吗？”对方用空空的眼神盯着他，抬头喝起来。  
“是啊……”Bucky转脸看着悬窗外彩虹烟尘般的群星出神，直到听到对方发出微微的鼻鼾。

Mantis从走廊路过。两人同时看了眼挂在桌面上的Thor，相视着耸肩苦笑起来。  
“需要帮助吗？”螳螂女孩轻轻跳过滚落在地的几个空酒瓶，“他很难入睡，除了酒精，有时候会需要我的帮忙。”  
“谢谢你。我想我还不需要。”  
“他几乎失去了所有，自我都差点迷失。”她的触角微微摆动着，“这趟旅途也许能找回些东西。但具体是什么，他说找到了才知道……”  
“我也不知道……对我而言那趟时间旅行究竟是挽回的多，还是失去的更多。”Bucky抿着嘴唇，“唯一了解自己过去的人不在了，仿佛我在那个时间线上从未存在过。所以，我想去看看Nat最后存在的地方。从某种程度上说。我和她，其实很像。”  
“抱歉，我不认识那位女士。”Mantis闪动着大眼睛，“但她一定和您一样，是个笑起来非常温柔的人。”  
Bucky低头笑了。这似乎是除了Steve外，第一个用温柔形容自己的人，还是位认识没多久的陌生人。

飞船在强烈的异星气流里摇摇晃晃地降落，推进器还没完全熄火，轰鸣声巨大。  
“喂！”火箭吼了一声，向走出悬梯的Bucky丢过去一支枪。  
“谢了！”  
“这可不是免费的！2个小时！”，他用两根手指示意着等候时间，转身走了回去。  
Thor与小兔子擦身而过，他拍了下Bucky的肩膀，“我和你一起去。她是个伟大的战士，值得尊敬！”  
“随便你们！”火箭摊了摊手，目送着自己最新结交的两个朋友。对他而言，这趟奇异冒险似乎也改变了自己——接受别人变得比以前容易起来。

“为什么不阻止？”在横风狂做的山崖石道上行走了一会，Thor突然问道，语气里带着点退缩般的试探。  
“什么？”Bucky停下了脚步，回头看着他。  
“我是说，你为什么不阻止Steve……”  
“一旦美国队长下了决心，谁都阻止不了！”Bucky会心地笑着，“而且，我也不会阻止他……他做的任何决定，我都会无条件支持。就如同他可以与全世界为敌支持我一样。即使，在别人看来愚不可及……”  
跨过龟裂的石块，卷起的几个小石子滚落悬崖。他探头看了眼迷雾缭绕的深渊，“谁知道呢？也许过几天，我又会在湖边见到他。时间这种东西，对我和他而言，感触和一般人不一样。玩弄时间的后果，好坏参半。”

“欢迎！”黑袍的守护者与引导者突然出现。  
得益于鹰眼的情报，Bucky才不至于过度吃惊，“他，我是说美国队长，来过？”  
红骷髅缓慢地说着，“如果不是担心扰乱时间线，他可能会当场杀了我。毕竟，对于一见到我就想起你这件事情，他表现得非常恼火。”

“说实话，我的左脸颊现在还有点疼。‘这拳为了Bucky’，他是这么说的。”宝石守护者转过身去，手指着远处的高大石门，“就在那里！”

高耸的灰色岩面，像殉道者的墓碑。蚀刻着古老花纹的黑石平台下是吞噬一切的深渊。  
Bucky站在边缘，感受着已吹拂千万年的星际风暴。地球上发生的一切，突然变得即遥远又渺小。在宇宙的喜怒哀乐里，他或他，还有她的私心变得微不足道。而只有自我牺牲依旧崇高。

有时候，Bucky会觉得自己和Nat很像。  
一段又一段不堪回首的黑暗过去。被做为棋子，服从一个又一个杀人命令。被改造被称为怪物或幽灵。在善意与恶意间徘徊。最终，她找到了复仇者，认为这是最好的家，亦如自己找到了Steve，或被他找到。

没有怨言，迟疑。  
她付出了全部服从、执行和守护，更愿意为了别人去执行前途莫测的计划，而这个家到最后都没有给个像样的告别，没有站出来为她公开说一句话。在一片光明伟大的光环下，他们俩永远处于阴暗的边缘。

Bucky笑了，九头蛇也许都会给个墓地吧……但和她相比，自己又是幸运的，曾经，至少曾经，拥有一个Steve，可以为了自己对抗117个国家。而现在，如果自己某天死去，大概也会和Nat一样孤立无援。没有神父的祝祷，没有墓碑前的鲜花。一句两句轻描淡写的回忆，在嘴边微不足道。

Thor割下几缕头发，飘洒在空中。编发是阿斯加德最高的缅怀，而此刻他也只有自己的头发来寄托哀悼。  
“有人说，宇宙诞生之前是一片虚无，其实不然，从那时就有黑暗，而且一直都还在。你用自己微小的光照亮了一片星海！”

牺牲不该被隐藏在黑暗中，全世界欠她一个英雄般光明辉煌的葬礼。

就让红骷髅成为你的守墓者，让这颗星球成为你的墓地。每一个路过这个星系的人，都能看到有颗温柔的心埋葬在这里，闪着倔强又善良的女性光辉。

这么想，Bucky又有点羡慕Nat。  
她安静地长眠在那里，耳边不在有恼人噪音，从玩弄时间与命运的游戏里彻底逃离。

 

END


End file.
